


Just Friends

by Bolontiku



Series: Just Friends [1]
Category: Avengers, MCU, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: You have been friends with Chris Evans for years. He always comes to you for what seems like a break from Hollywood life.





	1. Chapter 1

“Ohhh! For fucks sake!” you grumbled as something heavy landed on you dragging you out of sleep and pushed you down into your mattress. “Get off!” you growled shoving at whomever was atop you.

Chris snickered as he shoved your hands back at you, making himself comfortable atop you, “How long have you been asleep?” he asked.

“Chris! It's my day off if I want to sleep in all day I can do that!” you pulled your comforter up and over your face, well as best you could with a human sized puppy dog laying atop you.

“Y/N!” he whined.

You jerked the cover off your face glaring at him, which was hard to do as he smiled at you. “How did you get in here?” you asked narrowing your eyes at him.

“The maid?” He said sounding unconvincing, not meeting your gaze as you perked an eyebrow at him.

“She is off today! I gave her off specifically so I could sleep in!” you yelled.

Chris looked at you as he sat up, easily pinning your hips beneath his. “See the thing is-”

“Christopher Robert Evans!” you exploded.

He made a sound as you managed to shove him off balance and squirmed out from under him. He got a face full of pillow and suddenly you two were in a wrestling match as you cried out about how your hidden key was for emergencies only, as in the case you decided to kill yourself cause of lack of sleep.

Chris wrapped you up in a bear hug and held on for dear life, flopping down onto the bed bringing you down with him, as you grumbled, groaned, moaned, and generally made disturbing noises at him about how people kill people cause of lack of sleep.

“-nd just cause your taller than me doesn't mean you can just pick me up at a whim or do whatever!” you finished with a huff of air speaking mostly to his chest as he hugged you tighter to keep you from escaping.

He threw his head back and laughed his chest rumbling next to your ear. “Y/n! I would never do that!”

You scoffed, “oh as if!” you screamed angrily wriggling against him, it was no use. Chris was too big, all muscular arms and legs, completely solid against your softer frame.

“Coffee?” he asked dropping a kiss to the top of your head loosening his hold on you.

“And eggs…and bacon. I like your eggs, you make them fluffy…” you mumbled up at him rubbing your eyes with the heel of your palm the other hand reaching up and resting on his broad chest.

“As you wish! Now up and get dressed, I will be done by the time you get dressed at least. Pants and a top, maybe some makeup,” he laughed as he dodged a pillow ducking out of your room.

“I am gonna shower!” you yelled after him a smile spreading on your lips as you climbed out of bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris chuckled as he leaned against the bathroom door. You had been singing your heart out to Mariah Carey. You spun around and glared at him, “Privacy man!” you rolled your eyes as he crossed his arms across his broad chest, watching as you finished your make-up.

He quirked his lips. “There has been no privacy between us since college and you know that! Psssht, how many times have I seen you naked?”

You punched his arm, “not my fault you don’t know what privacy means when I’m involved!” you said leading him back to the kitchen. “Yay!” you cheered seeing breakfast laid out. “I had fruit?” you asked grabbing the small bowl and popping a grape in your mouth.

Chris laughed. “How do you not know what you have in your fridge?! You work from home!” he sat next to you, his leg brushing yours.

“Teresa does all my shopping,” you answered pouting.

Chris shook his head, “you need to be an adult-never mind forget I said anything.”

You frowned, “what do you mean by that?!”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full! Seriously how do you survive? And what I meant is that if you went grocery shopping you would somehow manage to get room service.”

“Chris I am an adult,” you shot back, “and cereal is perfectly acceptable as every meal of the day. Plus how can you blame me if the delivery guy is cute and wants to come in?”

Chris stared at you, blue eyes wide. “Tell me your joking?” you smirked, “Y/N! Your gonna get yourself killed!”

You laughed nearly choking on your bite of bacon. “I’m kidding! Geez! What are you doing here anyhow? I thought you were in the middle of a movie?”

“They don’t need me on set for the next two days, but that is actually why I am here,” he looked down at his plate.

You finished your plate and shoved it away from you. “Chris? What’s wrong?”

Turning to you, his knees knocking into yours he took a deep breath, “I know I’m asking a lot, but I’ve been having trouble focusing and I need you to come back with me.”

“Chris-” you began protesting.

“If you love me you’ll come,” he interrupted his blue eyes pleading.

“That’s not fair!” you cried. You watched his shoulders drop in disappointment. “Ugh! Your insufferable!”

His eyes lit up and he pulled you out of your seat into a bear hug. “Ohhh! You! Your the best!” he yelled crushing you to him.

“Chris! Look…alright let me move some things around. How long?”

He let go as you looked up at him. “The movie is still only half way done, but two weeks? Is that okay?”

You bit your lip. “Yeah I think I can swing that. Let me call a friend that owes me, he can cover a meeting that can’t be missed.”

Chris bounced in place.

You laughed, but grew serious grabbing his hand. “You’ve never asked me this, what do you mean you can’t focus? What’s going on with you?”

Chris’ smile faded and he rubbed the back of his neck. “I just need a friend around. Someone who isn’t all about Hollywood. I need some normalcy in my life. And hey, you do most of your work through video conferences right?! I can give you my study and you can do any work you need to there!” he was getting excited again and it was contagious.

“Well don’t get so excited, I don’t know what your expecting me to do for you, but I’ll go.”

_____

You made phone calls, which took you an hour to reschedule everything. One conference call to your co-worker and your friend was more than happy to help you.

Chris in the meantime played with your hair, pulled on your shirt. Sat behind you on your bed, legs on either side of you, his forehead pushing into your back. He smiled and waved at your coworker during the conference call (she squealed in excitement blushing like mad).

“She’s kinda cute,” Chris murmured in your ear.

You waved him away as he wrapped his arms loosely around your waist draping himself on you. “Chris!” you cried exasperated.

“Hmmm?”

You rolled your eyes, letting out a sigh. He was bored. “What about your girlfriend? Forget her?”

“I can have an opinion on whether or not your friend is cute and still have a girlfriend!” he murmured into your shoulder blades leaving a warmth there. You shivered slightly and he chuckled blowing warm air onto your back. “Stop and behave, seriously I am almost done! You're like a child!” you chided swatting his leg since you wouldn’t be able to reach him.

You finished transferring money from your savings to your checking when his fingers wrapped around your waist, you sucked in your breath as he laid his head on your shoulder.

“Almost done?” he asked. You nodded about to tell him you just needed to pack when his fingers wriggled and a squeal escaped you.

“Don’t you dare! Or I will not pack and I will stay at home,” you warned.

Chris laughed and pulled away from you laying fully down on your bed. “Then wake me when your done.”

You looked over your shoulder at him and shook your head. Glad you had a cali-king otherwise his legs would dangle off the edge. Slightly jealous cause you only took up not even a quarter of the bed. You sighed and stood pulling out a duffel bag for your carry on and a suitcase for the rest of your stuff. You figured if you needed anything else you could just buy it at the nearest store.


	3. Chapter 3

Chris laughed as you tried your best to hang back. “Y/N! Come on!” he stepped back and grabbed your hand dragging you along the set.

“Chris! Chris! Chris!” you hissed feeling uncomfortable as people turned to look at you. How did he deal with this? With so many eyes on him? Now you understood his anxiety. “Are you sure this is okay? I'm allowed to be here?” you asked allowing him to drag you.

He chuckled, “look come on already!“ he jerked you forwards. You had been looking around at everyone hustling and busy with the set you didn’t expect the sudden movement and flew into him.

"Fuck!” you exclaimed holding onto his solid form to get your balance back, his hands on your waist.

“Language! And nice move Evans, is that how you get women into your arms?”

You felt your eyes widen. Robert Downey Jr. You pulled out of Chris’ arms. “Well that’s kinda sad if he has to force women into his arms, how low have you fallen buddy? I thought the celebrity lifestyle was supposed to make it easier for you to get action,” you prodded his side and he rolled his eyes.

“Y/N this is…well you know. Robert this is my long time friend Y/N,” he introduced.

You smiled as Robert kissed your knuckles. “What a beautiful lady,” he smiled up at you.

Chris shoved you behind him before you could respond. “Um, I’ll be on set in a second,” he told Robert who perked an eyebrow at him. Chris smiled broadly and Robert chuckled shaking his head.

“Ah, is this what you meant by you going to get a little peace? Or maybe you meant piece?”

“Robert…” you glanced up at Chris surprised at the warning in his voice.

“Chris I am still right here,” you growled patting his side.

You were surprised when a hand locked on your wrist and again you were pulled forwards. RDJ smiled as you stopped in front of him. “Guess that move only works for you Evans, it was a pleasure meeting you, can’t wait to get to know you better.” Again he kissed your knuckles and was gone.

You looked after him, “well..that just happened.”

“Your favorite actor in Hollywood,” he chirped pulling you along to a trailer. “I'm sorry, maybe I should have left you at the apartment? Look, I swear this shouldn’t take too long. This trailer has everything,“ he explained opening the door for you, "if you get hungry press speed dial 1. It’ll get you Krissy, she’s my assistant. She’ll get you whatever you need.” he was about to leave when he stepped back in and wrapped you up in a hug.

You couldn't help but giggle. “Chris?”

He caught your face in both his hands, his blue eyes intensely looking into yours. You felt your heart rate quicken, what? Why?

“Thank you Y/N, you have no idea what this means to me,” before you could respond his lips fell on your forehead and he was out the door.

You shook your head and looked at your tummy as it growled. Snatching up the phone you pressed 1.

“This is Krissy.”

You liked her voice, “hi, Krissy? Um, Chris said to call you if I was hungry. I just got off a five hour flight, without previous sleep and he hasn’t fed me.”

“He is such a pain-” she held her tongue and sighed on the other end. “What would you like sweetie?” she asked.

“Well I would love some Kraft Mac and cheese but I doubt that will happen so pepperoni pizza works.” you giggled. Poor girl Chris probably gave her tons of headaches.

“I’ll be right there!” she exclaimed happily.

*****

Chris sighed as he stepped into his trailer, his eyebrows shot up as his assistant Krissy glared at him.

“That poor girl! You dragged her out of her bed to get here?! And no food on the way?”

Chris ran a hand through his hair out of habit a pained expression on his face. “I didn’t expect them to pick me up at the airport. They said I had two days…”

Krissy rolled her eyes at him uncrossing her arms. “She’s asleep on the bed back there. Let her sleep, have you eaten?” she asked looking at him with worry.

He chuckled, “not yet mother hen. I wanted to take her out to that restaurant, the Italian one you mentioned?”

She looked up at him in surprise. “You haven’t even taken that succubus you’ve been dating there.”

Chris grimaced, “Shelly is not a succubus-”

“Whatever, I like this girl better. She’s sweeter too. You should dump the evil bitch and keep this one,” she was on her cell making reservations for him. “There, done, two reservations for you and Y/N. I like her, how long is she staying?”

“Two weeks.”

“Where? You didn’t tell me, do you know what I will have to do to get her a hotel now?”

“Krissy, she’s gonna be staying with me. Its alright.” Chris held his hands up laughing softly.

She beamed up at him. “Oh? With you? At your apartment? Alone?” she dragged out the alone making him blush.

“Stop that, we are just friends. Plus, she’s like a sister to me. My best friend. I don’t want things to get weird between us!” he sighed looking at the back of the trailer hoping you hadn’t woken up.

“Chris,” she started then shook her head seeing the look he threw to the back. Krissy sighed, “you're the biggest idiot some times. I have to go, are you done with those script changes?” he nodded, “okay, go home. I’ll see you tomorrow. You’ll bring her yeah? I like her we bonded already,” she winked and was gone.

Chris looked around spying a bowl of Mac and cheese and plates of pizza. He chuckled and made his way to the back. You were dead asleep and didn’t feel him crawl in next to you.

Chris stared at you a small smile on his face. Reaching up he brushed a stray piece of hair from your face. ‘Keep this one’, he shook his head as he settled in next to you.


	4. Chapter 4

Chris woke to find you staring at him, a smile spread across his face. “Hey you,” he greeted voice thick with sleep.

You smiled back at him. “You looked like you needed the sleep,” you giggled as a blush crept across his cheeks.

Chris groaned as he stretched, his long legs falling over yours. He rolled over wrapping his arms around you. “I say we go back to sleep.”

You giggled, “we need to go to your place so that I can shower and change! Chris!” you yelped as he wriggled against you his five o'clock shadow scratching along your jaw. “Ouch! Face!” you put both hands on his face and shoved.

A knock surprised the both of you and Krissy allowed herself in, a shit eating grin on her face as she found the both of you in bed together. “Well?”

“Oh, no its not what you think!” you both cried in unison.

Krissy rolled her eyes. “Whatever. Just here to remind you of your reservation which is in an hour and to let you know Shelly the succubus is on her way.”

“Shit!” Chris cursed as a soft knock came at the trailer door. “She’s gonna flip if she finds you here,” he said looking at you.

You didn’t miss his hand on your leg, thigh to be exact, neither did Krissy. Did you notice because her eyes were glued to his hand there or had you noticed before?

“That’s okay, I’ll just tell her she’s my tag along. Get rid of her, I’ll take Y/N here to get freshened up while you explain.”

Krissy took your hand pulling you along while Chris groaned loudly. You got a face full of a slender redhead face who glared at you as Krissy led you away. Krissy offered her no explanation as she had told Chris.

You grimaced when you heard her begin to scream at him from outside his trailer. “Is she always like that?” you asked her.

“You have no idea, she hardly lets him out of her sight. I don’t know what or why he puts up with her. I guess the sex is good,” she snapped her mouth shut turning to look at you, “I'm so sorry!”

Taken aback you laughed, “for what?!”

Krissy perked an eyebrow, “both of you idiots,” she said shaking her head.

*****

You pulled at the dress, “seriously, I am more of a jeans and tee type of girl, you know…sneakers?”

You pulled at the dress again and Krissy swatted your hands away, “you look fantastic!” she squealed leading you out to the car. “Chris will have to scoop his jaw off the floor! I am sorry though, he will join you shortly. He is having problems with a certain succubus. I’ll make sure he gets there okay?”

You nodded feeling her excitement begin to rub off on you.

*****

Chris groaned as he was finally able to send Shelly off. Stepping out of his trailer and sending her off with kiss he saw Krissy headed his way. “Look don’t you start in on me too, I am way too tired right now,” he said running a hand over his face.

Still Krissy hit him on the arm making him wince. “Do you know what time it is?!” she demanded.

Chris looked at his watch, “Uhm, 9:24p? What's so important about that?” again she smacked at his arm. “WHAT KRISSY!?” he demanded catching her wrists.

“You idiot! I just had a car go pick her up! She WAITED for over two hours for you, you…you….jerk!” she yelled at him angrily.

“Oh, fuck…” he groaned. He let her go, running off, then turning around he ran back dropping a kiss on her head and bolted, yelling for a car.


	5. Chapter 5

You had showered and dressed into a pair of sweats and a plain wife beater, topping it off with large fluffy pink socks, and opted for your glasses. Having made yourself at home in the extra room you guessed was for guests you had put away your clothes and logged into your e-mail.

It helped that you had your earbuds in blaring music into your ears at a deafening level.

You didn’t have a specific type of music you liked listening to. You loved music of all sorts so it was always a toss up when it came to you listening to music.

At the moment Disturbed was distracting you from a failed dinner and helping you fly through your e-mails.

Dear Mr. Ryan VanDoren,

Regarding the piece of art you are so interested in and persistent upon purchasing, I must repeat it is not for sale. The current owner thanks you for your insistent offers and kindly asks that you look elsewhere.   
Regards,   
Y/N Y/L/N

You jumped when you looked up and found Chris standing next to the bed, his hand poised next to your ear ready to pull the earbuds out. “Dammit you scared me!” you exclaimed pulling one out.

He looked at you with clear regret. “Y/N, I am so sorry! I didn’t mean for that to take so long. Did you eat?”

“Its no fun eating at a restaurant by yourself. Plus, I wasn’t really that hungry. So it all worked out. I got my stuff put away and I needed to answer some e-mails for work anyhow.” you realized you were babbling and closed your mouth looking back at the screen as an e-mail popped in your inbox.

 

Ms. Y/N,

Everything is for sale. Would like to meet to discuss further, send me info so we may do so.

Sincerely,  
Ryan

 

You felt a blush cross your face. You had been haggling this piece of art with this man for over six months. The man who had originally hired you, Mr. Roberts, to sell the piece had put a hefty price on it. No one could match it, until Mr. VanDoren. He had sent you the initial contact e-mail once you made a last ditch effort to sell the piece knowing you would probably never sell since Roberts was being ridiculous and not going lower that his original stated price.

Mr. VanDoren offered twice that. You had been in contact so long that professional e-mails had slipped into chat boxes and long conversations.

Chris stared at you eyes narrowing, what was that? That feeling just now? “Why are you blushing?” He asked trying to make it come out smooth.

You looked up shutting your laptop before Ry-Mr. VanDoren could hit your chat box. “No one, err nothing,” you grimaced as he smirked at you.

“Your talking to a guy?!” he asked grinning widely, why did it feel forced? “Holy shit…he must be something to get your attention you workaholic! Who is he? Where did you meet him?”

You huffed, “Chris, its not like that. Strictly professional. I'm selling him a piece of art is all, its been going six months now…” you nodded.

“What's he look like?” now that he was interested he laid on the bed next to you propping himself up on his elbows.

“I haven’t met him! Its nothing! For all I know he looks like Quasimodo!” you tossed your head back forgetting the headboard and slamming into it.

Chris flew to his knees failing at not laughing and quickly covering your hands in his, his fingers intertwining with yours as you both attempted to massage the pain away. You looked up as he moved closer, his chest directly in front of you.

Placing your hands on that solid wall of muscle you inhaled his scent. You could still smell a bit of his after shave, mixed with coffee, and…perfume?

“I’m fine!” you growled remembering he had ditched your dinner for that stick of a woman. You were too curvy, you would never look like that, and Chris would never look at you like that. Why did that matter? You were getting irritated with yourself. You grabbed Chris’ shirt and shoved at his solid frame. “Get off me!” you growled again.

“Y/N, I said I’m sorry! You can’t still be angry with me?!” he pushed against your hands, smushing your face between them. He rubbed his nose against yours, you felt your face overheat and you jerked away. Unfortunately he held fast and was pulled down with you. He landed atop you laughing hard.

“Chris! Is there not a time where your not gonna just crush me with your fat ass!?” you demanded as you looked up at him.

Chris smiled as he pinned you under him. He met your gaze, his smile slowly fading. You felt something shift between you making you look away quickly. “Hey Y/N?” he asked voice husky.

You blushed as his knee nudged between yours and you squirmed under him. “What?” you asked perking an eyebrow at him, you wanted it back. The easy comfort that you always had with him, you didn’t want to complicate things with him. You couldn’t have feelings like that. If it was supposed to happen it should have happened that night in college so long ago. Not now.

Chris leaned down, you could feel his breath on your lips, practically feel his lips brushing against yours, yet he managed to keep just far enough…

You both heard the ping of your laptop indicating a new e-mail breaking the spell between you. “I need to answer that. I still need to get paid,” you reached for your forgotten laptop stretching under Chris. “You gonna get off so I can do my work?”

Chris groaned, “fine but lets get some drinks in a few,” he said leaving no room for argument as he crawled off you.

“I’ll have to change,” you murmured sitting up brows snapping together at whatever you were reading.

Chris stared at you a moment longer than he knew he should. “Get ready in five I know a bar around the corner. It always reminds me of college.”

You smiled looking up at him. “Yeah five minutes.” You waited till he stepped out to reply.

 

Mr. VanDoren,   
I am currently in your city of residence. I’ll meet you, though I do not see where that gets us as Mr. Roberts is unwilling to sell. Send info.  
Sincerely,   
Ms. Y/L/N


	6. Chapter 6

You laughed as Chris ordered another round. “No! I can’t drink anymore!” you yelled above the sound of the crowd.

His hand came down on the small of your back, “now Y/N, it's no fun if you don’t drink..” the lights flashed casting different colors on Chris’ face, you could see the look on his face as he stared down at you.

You weren’t sure what that look was and you poked him in the rib, “you didn’t tell me how it went with your girlfriend?” His hand left your back and you tossed the shot back, signaling the bartender. “Two more rounds of shots! One blue, one pink! Make it good!” you smiled as he nodded and walked off to make them.

You touched Chris’ shoulder, and he sighed heavily, “not good. She was angry to say the least.”

“What’s with her?” you shut your mouth as he looked over at you, his expression almost saying it all. 

You. 

You swallowed feeling uncertain for the first time in a long time.

Chris broke the uneasy gaze as he grabbed two beers and you grabbed the shots, he led you to a quiet corner of the bar. Handing you the only available stool, you handed him a shot. “What is even in this?” he asked looking at the glowing blue drink.

You held up your neon pink drink, “I have no idea!”

He chuckled and you both threw back your shots. Following them with a face and both of you taking swigs from the beers. Chris leaned forward, his arms on the wall on either side of you, his face impossibly close to yours. You caught his blue eyes, which focused and unfocused on you.

You laughed as one of his hands landed on your thigh, to catch himself and to keep from crashing into you all of a sudden. “You're drunk, but go on. What is the problem between you two?” you asked waving a hand at him. Also handing him the second shot, you threw yours back quickly. He followed suit.

“She…is so frustrating! Ugh!” he groaned his hand tightening on you. “There’s just these times….that I want to…to…” you leaned back, the wall keeping you from falling as he leaned closer. “You know?” he asked dropping his forehead against yours.

You reached up touching his arm as his other hand closed around the back of your neck. “Chris, your not making sense…”

He looked at you blearily, “she’s not you okay? And its frustrating!” he groaned stepping closer to you.

Your heart was beating so fast you could swear it would burst right out of your chest as you tilted your head back to meet his gaze. “Chris your drunk!” you laughed trying to lighten the mood while looking around the bar. Anywhere but into his blue eyes. Eyes that were as vast as the sea, eyes that you could drown in, would drown in.

“Mayyybe, but its true…” he confessed squeezing your leg so tightly you knew you would have his fingerprints bruised there. You put a hand on his chest as he stepped up between your legs, “its okay Y/N, its okay…I know I’m drunk, and its okay cause… cause…” he paused huffing out a breath and looking up at the ceiling.

You couldn’t lean back any more, the wall was unrelenting, “Chris, I think-” you began, but he interrupted you.

He crushed his lips to yours, pulling you into him, a small noise escaping you as he pushed you into the wall your lips molding together. Your arms found their way to his shoulders, to push him away? His tongue ran along your bottom lip making you shiver. Slowly, hesitantly you found your arms moving and wrapping around his neck and sighing. He took advantage of that sigh, his tongue delving in and clashing with yours, battling for dominance.

Something bright caught your attention. It flashed again and Chris was jerked away from you as you opened your eyes. His bodyguards pulling you along as well. Something was shoved into your face and you closed your eyes to the flashes of light. You were separated from Chris and his bodyguards.

“WHO ARE YOU?! ARE YOU AWARE THAT MR. EVANS HAS A GIRLFRIEND?! WHERE ARE YOU FROM?!” you stepped away, only to find yourself backed into a corner by several men with cameras and recorders into a corner.

Strong hands gripped your waist and you found yourself being pushed forwards away from the men and cameras. You barely heard the sound of a door opening and then it closed with a thud, muffling the sound of all the commotion.

Letting out a sigh of relief you leaned against the cool wall behind you. Finally opening your eyes you found you couldn't see much in the dim light, though you could see the strong broad chest covered in a form fitting button up, directly in front of you. “Where...?” your voice broke before you could finish and you swallowed.

“Storage closet,” he chuckled leaning into you, his arms on either side of your head.

You swallowed, “Ar-are you one of Chris’ bodyguards?” you asked voice cracking, what was wrong with you?

He laughed, “no, Y/N, I am not one of your friends’ bodyguards.” You moved to back up, the wall behind you didn’t budge. “You nervous now?” he asked leaning forwards an inch, his breath brushing against your ear.

You jumped as your phone rang loudly in the quiet. You answered it immediately.

“Y/N?! Where are you?! Turn the car around!” Chris demanded his voice panicked. “I am coming back for you! Where are you?”

You swallowed. “I’m okay…well, there’s no one harassing me. A man helped…and I, well I really don't know where I am.”

The phone allowed you to see in the dark room and you saw him smile down at you, his teeth perfectly white, though his smile reminded you of some predator. You felt a knot form in your stomach.

He motioned for you to hand him the phone and you did so reluctantly. “Hello, my name is Ryan VanDoren. You left Ms. Y/L/N at my place of business. Send your address to her phone and I will return her in the morning. Sleep it off pal.”

You watched in shock as he pulled your phone apart,puling the battery out shoving the pieces into his pocket. “Mr. VanDoren?” you squeaked.

He smiled down at you wolfishly, “you ready Y/N? This is going to be hectic.” He warned grabbing your hand and pulling you back out into the bars flashing lights.


	7. Chapter 7

You took the coffee Ryan offered you with a small smile. You had questioned him after he led your through the throng of people, up the stairs to the loft above the bar. Which is how you came to be here with him, alone, standing opposite you.

It hadn’t been all too easy for him to convince you of who he was, though he pulled out his passport and drivers license showing them to you with a chuckle. He also told you bits of various conversations you had had with him via email.

“Mr. Roberts is being a pain about that painting,” he moaned as he leaned against the counter giving you plenty of space.

You sipped the coffee, grimacing at how bitter it was. “Yes, he is being unreasonable. Still, it does belong to him. What is it with that painting anyhow?” you asked sitting at the island and running a hand through your hair.

Ryan smirked at you. “Have you even seen it?” you shook your head and he held up a finger walking away for a moment and coming back with his laptop. “The painting he is so reluctant to sell looks like this…" he took a step back as you leaned forwards to see the picture on his laptop.

“This is…what your after?” you asked perking an eyebrow.

Ryan laughed, “its actually undervalued by many. It was painted by a child prodigy who only made about 20 or so in her lifetime, though only about 3 remain intact now.” He glanced up at you with worry, “feeling better?” he asked.

You nodded rubbing your face. “Uhm, may I use your bathroom?”

“Yes, its…right down there,” he pointed you in the direction and straightened as there was a knock at the door.

You splashed water on your face, grabbing a towel and gently drying it off. You needed to get your phone, Chris was probably going insane with worry. Stepping out of the bathroom you heard raised voices and hurried your steps when you recognized Chris’.

“Where. Is. She?” he growled for what felt like the millionth time.

Ryan leaned against his door frame not allowing Chris to step in. “She’s fine. She doesn’t need you right now. Maybe you should go home and get some sleep, you’re drunk and I doubt making the right choices for her,” his voice barely concealed his distaste making you hurry to Chris’ side.

“Ryan? Is that Chris?” you asked coming up behind him putting a hand on his shoulder.

He looked over his shoulder at you. “Maybe it is. Are you going to be okay going home with him?” he asked looking back at Chris who swayed and frowned. He leaned over you for a second, “You didn’t seem to be completely comfortable with what he was doing before.”

You felt your face burn. “He’s okay, trust me. Chris would never hurt me, if I can have my phone back I will be in touch with you tomorrow, I promise.”

He perked an eyebrow at you and sighed with resignation, he knew how determined you were and there was no arguing. Digging your phone out of his pocket, he held onto your hand as you took it. “I emailed you my info earlier, if you ever need help don’t hesitate to call me.”

You laughed, “there is no way I’ll be in any kind of danger with Chris.” you assured him wrapping your arms around him as he pulled you into a hug. “It was great finally being able to meet you.”

He smiled down at you, “likewise, lets do lunch soon.” He presented that wolfish grin perking an eyebrow as Chris grabbed your arm, gently pulling you away from him. “Take care of her now, she’s quite precious to me.”

You knew Chris could see the blush creeping up your neck but you couldn't help it as you looked down. “Trust me pal she’s safest with me,” Chris said putting a hand on the small of your back, you looked up at him. What was wrong with him all of a sudden?

“Oh? That’s why I had to save her from a pack of reporters after you abandoned her?” Ryan retorted a glint of challenge in his eyes.

You held Chris back as he stepped forwards and placed a hand on Ryan’s chest as he did too. “Ryan! Thank you, so much for your help and hospitality! I will be in touch! Chris lets go, I’m tired…Chris?” you wrapped your arms around his waist catching his attention as your small hands clutched at his back.

Seeing the unease in your eyes as he looked down at you, he nodded wrapping his arm around your waist, “okay…lets go.” He glared at Ryan once more who only smirked in response as you let Chris lead you away.

*****

You sighed as you finally stepped into Chris’ place, you automatically headed for the nearest bed exhausted, it was well past 4am.

“Who was that? How do you know him?” he asked as you kicked your shoes off and pulled your jeans down.

You groaned. “Not this…" you sighed but decided a small explanation was due, “that was Ryan VanDoren. A client-kind of.”

“You seemed more than comfortable with him. I didn’t know you knew anybody in the city,” he narrowed his eyes, “is that the guy?”

You pulled back the covers on the bed, “Chris can we talk about this later? I am exhausted and just want some sleep,” you groaned, turning to look at him.

Chris was staring and you felt your face burn once again. What was it tonight? You just wanted things to calm the Fuck down and go back to normal. Why was he staring at you like that?! You had been in nothing but your boy shorts and a top in front of him before. Why did he have stupid face now? “Chris?” his gaze stayed on your legs and ass, you snapped your fingers at him to get his attention. “Chris?!” you stomped your foot and he looked up at you. “Please… I just want sleep and my friend. Lets go to sleep.” you begged.

Chris nodded dumbly and stepped forwards pulling his jacket off followed by his shirt, you sighed as he dropped his pants, it finally seemed to have calmed down. Whatever it was. He crawled in after you and immediately pulled you against his solid frame.

“Are you angry with me?” he asked as you had begun to drift off.

You yawned rubbing your eyes roughly till he pulled them away. “About what?” you asked brain fuddled with sleep.

“About kissing you,“ You tensed at the memory and he wrapped his arms around you tighter. “Don't be angry with me!” he quickly added.

You tried to pull away to look at him, but he buried his face in your neck wrapping his legs around yours. “Chris- I know you were too drunk to really know what you were doing, and you were upset, so its okay. Its not as if we haven’t kissed before.“ You added.

Chris held his breath before answering. “Yeah…” he pulled you closer, “that’s what happened.”

You squirmed against him. “I need to breathe you dork!” you complained and he allotted you a bit of space. “I love you, everything will be alright. You’ll see, we’ll sort everything out in the morning. Trust me,” you sighed eyelids fluttering down as you rubbed his arm to comfort him. You snuggled in closer to him.

Chris listened as your breathing evened out. What was he going to do? He knew you meant you loved him as a friend, but why did he feel happier? Why had he kissed you? Why had he told you? Why did it elate him when you snuggled closer to him, your shampoo from earlier filling his nostrils.

What frustrated him more was that you thought it was just him being drunk. He had brought you here thinking he could keep it as just friends.

Just friends.

He inhaled your scent and knew.

Just friends wasn’t good enough for him anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

You woke up as Chris burrowed his face into your tummy a cry on your lips. “Yes that is my fat…no you cannot hide inside of me.” His chuckle sent warm shivers across your skin and you squealed when he licked you. “Stop that!” you chided pulling on his hair.

Chris groaned again rubbing his face along your abdomen. “Y/N…” he moaned wrapping his arms tighter around you, his fingertips digging into your back. “Y/N…” he breathed.

You couldn’t help the shiver that went through you as he sighed your name. Biting down hard on your lip to keep from moaning you finally found your voice. “Chris…do not tell me you are still drunk?! Krissy will kill me!”

He finally pulled his head up and looked at you. You noticed the red in his otherwise clear eyes and then the worry. “Y/N…I don’t want to lose you.”

You felt your chest tighten, placing a hand on his cheek you smiled down at him. “What is this? Confessing your love to me after a drunken night?” a giggle escaped you and you squeezed him with your legs. “This is an awkward position…how did we manage this?”

He didn’t break eye contact with you and smirked, “I put you in different positions all night.”

You felt your face explode at the off handed comment. “Chris!”

He laughed pulling himself up off you and internally grimacing at the loss of your warmth. “Just kidding Y/N!” he laughed when a pillow met the side of his head. “Hey! Not the face!”

You aimed and executed with precision and he growled as he caught your ankle pulling you across the bed towards him. You squirmed as he knelt between your legs, pulling them around his waist and catching your hands in his. He leaned over you till his lips brushed against you ear, “If you scratch this face Krissy will kill you.”

You broke out in laughter as you both heard the front door open. “Chris? Y/N?!” Krissy called from the door.

Your eyes flew open in panic and Chris jumped off the bed. “I’ll distract her, get some sweats on!” he pointed at the dresser and headed out. “Hey Krissy!” you heard him smooth talk her.

Krissy looked up to see you walk out of Chris’ room. She perked an eyebrow at the too large sweats that hung dangerously loose on your hips. You noticed Chris lick his lips as he stared and quickly moved to sit on the stool. Krissy handed you a cup of coffee and you gratefully accepted.

“Well, that explains that.” she muttered throwing down a newspaper. Both you and Chris looked and a gasp escaped you as you realized it was a picture of you and Chris kissing.

“That was fast!” you exclaimed. “Hey! Why do I have to be harlot stealing Chris away? It was Hollywood that stole him away from me and our friendship,” you pouted.

Krissy laughed, “oh? Friendship? Well Chris don’t get any ideas about or friendship. You know that succubus is gonna be headed right over and your gonna get an earful. Oh, by the way there was a minor problem on set, so we don’t have to be there till next week.”

Chris tilted his head, “minor problem?”

Krissy nodded, “apparently there was a problem with some of the lighting fixtures. If you had shown up at 10am like originally scheduled it would have killed you. It was directly above your beginning mark.”

You swallowed, “is he safe? Does that happen a lot?”

Chris smiled wrapping his arms around your waist and dropping his chin on your shoulder. “Krissy, revoke Shelly’s pass to the set. I am tired of dealing with her, this will be the last time. Schedule a dinner for me and Y/N tonight,” he pecked your cheek and pulled away to wink at you as you looked up at him in confusion, “we have to talk.”

Krissy didn’t hide the wide smile on her lips. You looked at her and back at Chris as he walked towards his room.

“Did I just miss something?” you asked.

Krissy laughed shaking her head. “No wonder you two are friends!” before she could say anything her phone rang and she stood wandering off into the living room.

You looked up when you heard a buzz and stood walking over to the door. You opened it without looking and met a glare so full of hatred you backed up holding your hands up.

“YOU!” she growled before launching herself at you. A hand slapped hard against your cheek and you were reeling as she bodily threw herself at you, knocking the both of you down.

“CHRIS!” Krissy yelled as you pulled hard on the red heads hair to get her off you. She yelped but continued to flail her arms at you.

You managed to bring your fist across her cheek and she flew off you as Chris came out of his room. Scrambling to your feet you made to attack her when his strong arms wrapped around you lifting you off the floor. “LET ME GO! DAMMIT CHRIS! FUCKING DIRTY LITTLE BITCH CHEATING AT A FIGHT!” you kicked and gripped his arms as he dragged you into his room kicking the door shut.

He unceremoniously threw you onto the bed and you moved to climb off it till he caught you by the shoulders. “Y/N, please baby,” he begged you to calm down but it was the baby that caught you off guard enough to stop you.

“What?”

He framed your face with his hands and chuckled. “Tsk, she got you good,” he gently touched your right cheek where you knew her hand print presented itself.

You were still confused by what he had just called you. “C-Chris…”

“I was not so drunk last night that I didn’t know what I was saying. That I didn’t know what I was doing,” he started, “look…let me deal with her. I promise…” he stopped unsure of what to say next. “Just give me an hour. I want to make you as happy as you make me.”

You nodded unsure of what to say and surprised as he pressed his lips to yours quickly.

“I’m sorry, give me a few. Why don’t you go ahead and shower? I’ll take mine after. Krissy will stay if you like?” he asked and smiled when you nodded. “Okay, nice hot shower like you love them.” again another peck to your lips and he was out the door.

You stared at the door for a moment, your fingers gently touching your lips and then you heard the woman yelling. You shook your head and stood completely confused over what was happening in just a few days.


	9. Chapter 9

Chris had escorted Shelly out of the apartment when you came out of the shower moving to the bedroom that you had unpacked in. You were so distracted by your thoughts you didn’t see Krissy look at you, worry lining her features.

When you were dressed you sat at the edge of the bed and dropped your face into your hands. You didn’t know what to do. You were afraid of what he was going to say, what was going to change. What if it didn't work out? You would lose your best friend! What if he was mistaken? If he started this and then realized that he was wrong…

Hearing a chime you looked at your phone. Two missed calls and four texts. All from Ryan VanDoren.

You rung him and he quickly answered, his voice like sweet southern honey. “Alive are you?” he chuckled sounding distracted. You clung to that, you needed a distraction.

“I need to get out of here,” you told him plainly and without hesitation.

“Tell me where to go. I’ll come get you.” He answered just as quickly.

You hung up as a knock came at the door and Chris poked his head in the door. “Hey there…I’m going to jump in the shower,“ he smiled as you nodded and shut the door behind him.

You waited five minutes and stepped out. Krissy stood wringing her hands, “look I know its not my business at all and that this is a personal matter but you should take a breath and-”

You pushed past her, “that’s what I am intending to do, please…I don’t know what’s going on but I need a moment to myself.”

Krissy caught your wrist stopping you as you stepped out the door. “Please don’t break his heart.” she implored you. “He’s been through so much with that woman! She’s the reason for all his anxiety and I can see the way he looks at you! Everybody can!”

You felt the tears before you realized you were crying. “Krissy…” you pulled your hand out of hers. “I will come back, I j-just need a moment,“ you felt overwhelmed as you pulled away backing up quickly and sprinting towards the elevators.

*****

Ryan looked up as you stepped out of the building and waved you over. He quickly pulled you into his arms before holding your shoulders in his large hands leaning down to meet your gaze. “What’s wrong darling?” he asked as you tried to control yourself.

The concern in his voice and face only spurred on the sobs and he ushered you into his car, quickly running around to jump into the driver seat.

He caught sight of a blond blue eyed man as he sped off. Chris cursed as he watched you drive off with that man. He bent over hands on his knees as he glanced back up.

He was too late.

*****

Ryan smiled as you apologized for the millionth time. “Y/N, really its fine. I have sisters, I understand sometimes you have to cry your eyes out and then get some ice cream.” He chuckled handing you a cone filled with chocolate ice cream. “Said sisters always say that chocolate is the go to when you aren’t sure.” He winked as he took a seat next to you on the bench stretching his long legs before him with a contented sigh.

You looked around surprised that there weren’t that many people out on this beautiful day. “Where are we?” you asked finally focusing on what was right in front of you instead of what you had just run away from.

“Its a plant conservatory. My friend works here, she makes hybrids of flowers or some shit like that…” he shook his head lapping at the melting ice cream in his large hands. “Its open to the public but not that many people actually come here. Still, its funded through the donations of the rich and wealthy. A lot of the herbs they grow here help with rare ailments and diseases, so there’s a lot of people that give to this place.”

Your hand became cold and you noticed ice cream had melted onto it, you had been so distracted by the man talking, you had forgotten the treat. Quickly lapping at your ice cream the two of you sat in silence.

“So, what happened? Did he hurt you? Try to force himself on you?” he finally broke the silence, both of you having finished your ice cream, you looked at him surprised at the anger in his voice.

You shook your head vigorously, “its not that! Seriously! Chris would never hurt me! Never!” you reiterated.

Ryan stared at you for a moment his ice blue eyes piercing through you, reading your very soul it seemed. Nodding he finally looked away from you and stood, “okay, so what happened?” he asked waiting for you as you stood, he began walking and you followed him down a path.

You frowned. “I uh, I freaked out.” you confessed touching a branch of colorful flowers.

“I saw the tabloids this morning. Was that part of it?” his blue eyes caught your gaze and you knew you couldn't lie.

Not that you wanted to.

“It is and isn’t. We’re just friends. He’s my best friend!” you frowned, was that it? Didn’t you want more? Hadn’t you always wanted more?

Ryan nodded coming to a stop and leaned against a banister that overlooked what seemed like a mini rain forest. “He wants to change that?”

You nodded leaning on the banister with your elbows. “I believe so, and I just don’t know what to do.” you worried your bottom lip.

“Maybe running wasn’t the best idea?” he asked perking an eyebrow as he crossed his arms across his impressive chest. You dropped your head knowing he was right. He chuckled, “you must really love this guy,” he mused.

“Why do you say that?” you asked standing up straight, looking at him in curiosity.

He laughed relaxing a bit more. “I’ve known you through email for a little over 6 months now. We’ve had unprofessional chats Y/N, even though you refuse to call me by my first name I still consider you a friend. I know your fearless and you don’t run away from challenge. So why are you running from him?” he asked you cocking his head to the side.

You turned your back to the banister and sighed. He had a point and you tossed him a look that said so.

Ryan chuckled, “there is one way to know that your in love with him.” he watched you as you took in his words.

You looked up at him as he stood in front of you his hands finding your hips. “What’s that?” you asked frowning up at him, tilting your head back to meet his icy blue gaze.

“Its really very simple,” he murmured leaning closer to you.

You felt your stomach knot as he wrapped an arm around your waist pulling him flush against him. His face getting closer by the second. You couldn't deny how handsome he was and he towered over you even more so than Chris did.

Chris…

“NO!” you yelled shoving your hands against his face and pulling away from him so fast you found yourself falling hard on your ass.

Ryan stumbled back howling with laughter. “That gives you your answer!” he managed. “Did you just think of him?”

You were so shaken up you couldn't do anything but nod in response.

He held out his hand to you. “Ready to go back?”

You nodded grabbing hold of him. He pulled you up with ease and chuckled. “Good. Now maybe you can talk to Mr. Roberts for me?”

You felt a laugh bubble up and your heart felt lighter. You were going back to him. 

To Chris.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Chris and Krissy looked up as you walked in the door. He stood and froze as he saw Ryan behind you, his face fell and his heart crumbled. You moved forwards as he sank back into the couch.

Turning you looked at the tall blond, “Ryan thank you for the ride and the chat. I’ll let Krissy see you out!” you shot her a look and she nodded standing and grabbing her purse she gave you a quick hug before smiling up at the blond man who smirked back down at her.

“Hello, my name is-” you heard him begin in his smooth voice cut off as the door shut behind them.

You moved forwards and Chris held up a hand holding you off. “Chris…” your voice was barely a whisper as you grabbed his hand and pulled it around your waist.

He wrapped his other arm around you, pulling you forwards and burying his face in your abdomen. His voice was muffled when he spoke, “I just want you to be happy Y/N,” he managed.

“You idiot you make me happy,” you knelt in front of him as he looked up, your heart melting as you saw a few tears building there. “Stop!” you begged and wiped them away as they fell.

He wrapped his arms around you again, pulling you to him with such fierceness you were afraid he would fall apart.

Slowly you managed to lift your arms behind him to rub his back. “Chris you and I, we are really so very stupid,” you managed a laugh as you moved your arms around his neck. “But I am so in love with you.”

Chris pulled away to look at you, his blue eyes searching yours. “Y-you love me? Your in love with me?” he stuttered, his gaze flickering to the door, “what about?”

You shook your head, “he is a business client. Sure we have become friends….but he’s just not you, he will never be you.”

Chris tilted your chin up, his lips brushing against yours asking permission. You closed the distance between the two of you in response, his hand coming up to the back of your head pulling you closer, deepening the kiss.

A soft moan escaped you as his tongue slid across your bottom lip, delving in and brushing against yours. You pushed him back against the couch, moving so that you could straddle him, his hands sliding up your legs to your hips and waist.

Chris broke the kiss, dropping little kisses along your jaw to your chin, another slow kiss to your lips. “I love you Y/N, you have no idea how much I love you! When I saw you leave with him,” he paused placing his forehead against yours, “I swear my world fell apart. I am so sorry that I threw this at you, but I couldn't help realizing you are all I’ve ever wanted.”

“Chris, I’m sorry I took off like that. I was just afraid, we’ve been friends for so long…I didn’t want to lose you,” you swatted his hands which slid up your shirt, “I’m talking here!” you giggled as his fingers tickled your sides. Grabbing his face in your hands you made him look at you, “we really gonna do this? You’re sure your in love with me?”

He leaned up kissing you till you melted against him. “I want you for the rest of my life Y/N, there’s no mistaking that! Now will you let me kiss you?!”

Laughter bubbled up as you leaned back while he leaned forwards to kiss you. “Is that all you want me for?!”

“Mmmnnn, for now…there’s more that I want to do to you,” he laughed as your cheeks turned red. “Damn your so cute!” he mumbled against your lips.

“Your such a jerk!”

“Yeah well, I’m your jerk,” he growled as you evaded his lips again, he swung you to the side and onto the couch quickly moving to lay atop you, his lips crashing down on yours.

You moaned raking your hands through his short hair as his hands gripped your legs pulling them around his waist. “Chris…” you breathed as his lips left yours to trail down your neck, his tongue swirling over your racing pulse.

“If you keep saying my name like that I don’t know what I’m gonna do to you!” he warned against your collar bone.

“Chris, w-we should…” you lost your train of thought as his hands slid up your shirt, you lifted yourself off the couch just enough to allow him to pull it off you, a low moan escaping you as he pressed his hips to yours. You tugged at his shirt till he pulled it off in one quick motion.

You had seen him in nothing but boxers before, but you had never allowed yourself to admire him. Your hands ghosted over his chest down his sculpted abs to graze along the edge of his jeans, your fingers lingering on the button.

He growled as he kissed you again, his lips soft yet demanding you parted your lips and his tongue instantly swept in. Panting he pulled away smiling as you looked up at him dazed.

“Bedroom?” he asked smiling as you could only nod not trusting your voice. He picked you up with ease, your legs wrapping around his waist, arms around his neck, and he made his way to the bedroom. You cried out as he dumped you on the bed, pushing your legs apart with his and crawling over you settling between them.

He kissed his way up from your belly button, teeth and lips on your skin making you arch into him. “Chris! Please!” you moaned as he cupped your ass in his large hands.

His mouth on your neck he ground his hips against yours creating such a delicious friction it dragged a moan from both of you.

“Shoulda done this along time ago,” he said into the crook of your neck. He bit down there making you yelp at the unexpected pain. “Damn Y/N, do you know how long I’ve wanted this? How long I’ve wanted you?” his fingers busied themselves with your jeans buttons as you mimicked him both struggling with the others buttons.

You laughed as he pushed your hands away tearing his belt off and then pushing his jeans down. He stood long enough to discard them and pull your jeans off as well.

He kneeled between your legs and stared down at you. “Chris?” you asked looking up at him uncertain. This was it, not turning back.

“My god, your beautiful,” he uttered as if it were a sin to say the words aloud. As if someone were to hear it they would steal you away.

You giggled till he leaned over you, slowly pushing into you. “God!” you breathed your nails digging into his strong arms and he stopped looking at you worried.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked kissing you softly.

“No, k-keep going!” you panted wrapping your arms under his to clutch at his back. A groan escaped you as he pushed further into you, finally completely in you, he dropped his head to your shoulder.

“God…your so tight!” he moaned as he pulled out and moved back in, now setting a slow steady pace. You urged him on, moving your hips up to meet his and he bit down on your shoulder trying to keep control.

“Fuck,” he breathed as his pace quickened, his hands bruised your legs and hips pulling you into his every thrust. You moaned as you pushed your hips up into his, your nails digging into his back. “Fuck yes! Y/N, Y/N, Y/N!” he chanted your name his hands now pinning you down, not allowing you to move as he thrust in faster, harder.

You cried out under him as he slammed into you, covering your mouth with his demanding, hot, passionate. “Chris! I…I….I’m going to!”

“Yes baby! Come with me Y/N!” he cried as you both peaked. Both crying each others names.

You stared up at him in wonder as your eyelids became suddenly heavy. He smiled down at you sighing as he gingerly pulled out.

He dropped to the bed beside you and pulled you to his side. “You have no idea how much I needed that, how much I needed you. God, I love you,“ he sighed kissing your bare shoulder. “Thank you, for always loving me, for always being there for me, my rock, my peace.”

You pulled his hand to your lips placing a soft kiss to it as you felt him relax behind you, a light snore escaping him before you followed suit, smiling as he tightened his arms around you securing you to him.


	11. Chapter 11

You woke up to the sun shining through the blinds a soft groan escaping you as you stretched lazily. Your body deliciously sore, you froze before melting into the arms that wrapped around you tighter.

Chris.

His warm body pressed against you as he stirred from your moving. You shifted till you were facing him and he peeked one eye open. “Why?” he questioned his voice gruff.

You felt your heart sink. Why? What did he mean why? Why were you in bed with him why?

He pulled you closer to him his lips blindly finding yours. “Why are you awake so early?!” he asked against your lips.

You giggled relief flooding you. “Its the sun and if I remember correctly your the health nut between the two of us! Why? I’m the one that should be asking you that! Why aren’t you awake? You usually go for a run first thing.”

He covered your mouth with his hand groaning. You murmured against it eliciting a laugh from him. “You are unusually chipper. And to answer your question,” he stretched against you,“ a certain woman wore me out last night. Plus I don’t have to be anywhere…”

You placed your hands against his chest your fingers drawing lazy circles there. “Chris?”

He peeked an eye open at you shifting, his legs sliding between yours. “Hmmm?”

“I…I really do love you.”

A slow smile crept onto his face and he pulled you closer rubbing his chin against your face making you squeal when his scruff scratched at you. “What will I do with you?” he asked settling, “first coffee.”

You perked up at this, “and eggs? And bacon right?”

He sat up and shook his head a laugh escaping him, “I feel as if we have done this before….”

Placing your feet against his back you shoved him off the edge of the bed. “I need sustenance! And you mentioned it first!” he growled as he caught your ankle pulling you towards him to pepper kisses across your face.

“As you wish,” he murmured against your lips standing and walking to the door.

“Babe,” you liked that you thought smirking, he paused turning and smiled at you brightly. “I’m gonna shower okay?”

He paused, then stalked back into the room grabbing his cell. “I can order breakfast, a shower with you sounds more my kinda thing!” quickly ordering he caught up, his hands wrapping around your waist his laugh mingling with yours.

__Four months later__

You looked up as Krissy knocked on the door. Nodding at her, you looked back at your laptop. “Thank you Mr. Roberts! I am sending you the final confirmation receipt via email. The funds have been deposited and we will be sending the package which should arrive within the week.”

The elderly man smiled at you, “Ms. Y/L/N, you have been a godsend and so very patient with this old man. I would like to keep you on retainer if you don’t mind?” you suppressed a shout of joy, nodding enthusiastically till you found your voice.

“Mr. Roberts, that would be an honor! Of course I would love to continue to work with you.”

He smiled again, “also I will be contacting various friends who have been having quiet the trouble with their own people and giving them your contact info should you be so inclined to allowing that?” he sat back as you nodded. “Very good Ms. Y/L/N, I will be in contact. I am glad we are done with this matter and this piece will be going to someone trustworthy. Give my regards to Mr. VanDoren.”

“Yessir,” you answered hitting the end call button and you squealed letting yourself lean back in the chair.

“Good news I take it?” Krissy asked smiling, she handed you a take out container and you gasped.

“Holy crap! Is this actual Chinese?!” you asked holding the container close to your chest. Krissy smirked nodding, “jeez! He has been on such a health kick lately! I almost bit him when he tried to steal a fry the other day.”

Krissy broke out in peals of laughter. “Well, he has a crazy work out regimen and he is very conscious of what he eats.”

You leaned forwards, “thank you for that by the way! I know you do the shopping as per his lists and I know you sneak in the Mac and cheese and ice cream for me!” she winked at you giggling.

“Oh, do not forget you have to meet Chris at 7:30 tonight.”

You scrunched your face up. “I really don’t like going to these charity dinners. I’m such a klutz on heels!”

Krissy smiled, “its gonna be a good one. The one for art? He and Ryan worked on that one.”

You smiled, after everything had cleared Chris and Ryan had become good friends. Ryan owning several bars and clubs throughout the city and several other cities. Chris had been impressed and they shared interests in sports and music. It also helped that Ryan had cleared the air, stating that you were so important to him because you were actually able to get your boss to answer, everybody else got no answer at all.

You had gone back home, only to have Chris invade your place once again later that month. He had been rambling about the progress on the movie…

“So we got done with the scenes and Seb-that guy is a riot- you should just pack up and move in with me.” he muttered standing behind you, playing with the edge of your jeans.

You reeled for a moment trying to keep up with the conversation pausing mid-step, veggies in your hands above the pot. “Chicken or beef?” you asked suddenly concerned about the stew. Maybe you had heard wrong?

Chris handed you the pack of chicken breast you had already pulled out. Grabbing your hands he made you turn to him. “No, you didn’t imagine it, I asked you to move in with me.” you took in a breath but before you got a word out he was already talking, “and you do 95% of your work via video calls! Plus, I want to go to sleep with you by my side, and I wanna wake up just to watch you sleep before I go for my run. I wanna make you coffee, bacon and eggs cause my eggs are fluffier than anyone else's."

You turned to face him and flung yourself into his arms, your mouth crashing against his. He laughed as he caught you and pulled you up off the floor with ease. “So, that’s a yes?” he asked.

“If my hands were not full of veggies I would hit you!” you laughed squirming out of his arms.

*****

Chris smiled as his eyes landed on you. You felt a blush dust your cheeks as his eyes slowly slid down the length of your body, following every dip and curve, just as his hands had the night before. Your heart beat quickened at the thought and you stepped up to him, your lips meeting his in a quick peck.

You looked around, “I feel I over dressed.”

Chris smiled letting out a huff of air. “Y-you look amazing!” he complimented running his hands through his hair quickly. You recognized it as one of his nervous ticks and giggled as he pulled out a seat for you.

“Thank you. Where is everyone? I thought Ryan would be here?” you looked back at him to find him staring at you, “Chris?”

“Yeah? Oh! Um, well Ryan will be here…later," he made a face.

You frowned, “baby, for an actor, your such a bad liar.”

Chris chuckled. “Right… shit…. sorry! I think I’m ruining this,” he muttered looking at you.

You could feel his nervous energy and reached out for his hand squeezing it gently. “I know you don’t like speeches, just keep it short and simple, and I am right here so keep looking at me.”

Chris’ shoulders relaxed and he let out another breath, he seemed a bit calmer now. He looked at you with wonder. “You are amazing,” he felt his heart warm as you blushed yet again and he loved knowing he could do that to you.

“Y/N?” you raised your brows as you looked up at him, having been distracted by looking around for familiar faces, “w-will you marry me?”

You blinked, centering your gaze on him, a corner of your mouth quirking up, “what?”

“Oh!!” he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box, he moved to the floor beside you on one knee and opening it revealed a small simple engagement ring, “will you marry me?”

“Yes!”


End file.
